User blog:Awesomeperson110/Two Different Worlds Collide: Chapter 2
" Uh... Rika?" said a voice. I whirled around in surprise. " Oh..." I started, " it's you, Nick... I thought you went home.." He sat down next to me. He looked just about as sad as I did, but I doubted he was feeling what I was feeling inside. Hate. It suddenly struck me that I was probably defying my parents' will, hating instead of loving. Would they be mad at me? I felt like I wanted to cry some more, but I held it in. Nope. I wasn't going to have ANY more of this feeling. I stood up angrily and took my plate to the sink. " Hey," Nick stammered, " Let me do that for you." " I thought you didn't like doing dishes." I said. Regardless, he took the plate from me and started washing it. He put it in the dishwasher after he was finished. " You should be gettin' home." I said. He swept his dirty blond hair out of his face, revealing his hazel eyes- which, to my surprise, were filled with hate also. I wondered why. I heard him mutter under his breath. "...so soon... Will I have to explain.." " What was that?" I asked. " N-nothing." he said. " Yeah, I probably should be going. I'll come over tomorrow, 'kay? And tell me if anything, um strange happens when you're asleep, hear?" " Uh, okay." I fumbled. " Bye." As he headed out the back garden door, I headed upstairs to take a shower. Actually, I didn't feel like taking one so I headed off to sleep. Before I went to sleep I always said my prayers, but I never knew to whom I was praying. I always called them " Person who controls heaven," or something of the like. So when I said my prayers I put in tons of petitions about my parents. Did they make it to heaven? I still wasn't done with my prayers when I drifted off to sleep. " Uhh.... where am I.." I thought I was in bed, but as my vision cleared I was in some world with swirling lights and luminescent colors. Something came out of the distance- I couldn't make it out. Wait- it was two beings- a man and woman. Wait- I knew those people. " Mom!" I shrieked. " Dad!" " Rika.." they said. " Come here." I walked toward them, wondering all the while if I was dead, if Nick came over only to find me dead.. " Why didn't you tell me about the real world?" I stammered. " Oh, Rika.." they said. " It was for you to have a pure enough heart to fix the world- and your heart still is." " But you broke it!" I wailed. " You can, and will, change the world." they said. " But I'm only an insignificant speck in this world!" I argued. " Look." my mother said. She and my father stepped aside to reveal a staggering amount of dominoes, forming the shape of the universe. My father pushed the smallest one, toppling the whole world of dominoes down. " It doesn't matter how small." he said. " You can change the world." " Change it." my mother said. " into the world we taught you." And then, everything started to fade. The bright world, the toppled stack of dominoes- my mother and father. " NO!" I shrieked. " Wait! Don't go!" " You can do it..." they said, whilst fading. " Rika..." I sat up in my bed. It was a dream. And along with that realization came a newfound strength, the strength to change. Change the world. I would be that small domino that changed the whole universe of dominoes. " Yes." I whispered, knowing my parents would hear. " I will do it." And somewhere, I was certain. my parents were smiling down upon me. -End of Chapter 2- Sooo yeah. Probably not as sad as the first, but how was it? Category:Blog posts